


Timely Visit

by Sky_Astor



Series: Whouffaldi One Shots [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love, mild anxiety, sleep problems, whouffaldi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Astor/pseuds/Sky_Astor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara feels anxious and can't sleep... The Doctor pays her an unexpected visit...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely Visit

**Author's Note:**

> And another short fluffy ficlet...

2:30AM, Monday

Clara woke up at 1AM and had been struggling to fall asleep ever since that moment. Rolling around, different positions, one pillow or more, blanket or without… nothing helped. And even when she was about to fall asleep, her mind was pulled back to reality by the illusion that she was falling through an endless hole.

It would be a terrible Monday. Long and terrible. Sleepy, she would listen to excuses why certain pupils didn’t bring their homework… And in the teacher’s room, she would have to get over the biting comments from one of her lady colleagues. The…

TARDIS. The wheezing sound of the machine broke interrupted her thoughts as she was landing in her living room.

A soft knocking on the door… And the Doctor came in, dressed in his holey jumper and black trousers.

“Hi…” he greeted her softly.

“Hey,” Clara smiled.

She was a little confused by his visit at this ungodly hour, but also very happy to see him.

“It’s almost 3AM, Doctor. That’s a little unusual time for a visit – even for you.”

“I know, Clara,” he smiled as he shut the door behind him.

“Uhm… Why don’t you have any shoes?” Clara giggled when she spotted the Doctor’s bright pink-violet socks on his feet.

“Just so.”

The Time Lord carefully lied down next to her, confusing her a bit more as they were both lying on their sides, looking at each other.

“Okay… Has something happened, Doctor?” Clara asked him a bit worriedly.

“No, not at all. Everything’s fine, Clara… I just thought you might want some company,” he said softly.

“But… How?”

“I just… Felt it. Can’t explain.”

Clara smiled and the Doctor leaned forwards a little, so their foreheads were touching.

“Do you want to talk? … Or something?”

“I’d rather sleep,” Clara whispered, blushing as she was gazing into his starry eyes.

“Want some help?” he asked while his hand brushed along her cheek… His index and middle finger settled at her temple and massaged it gently.

“I’m not sure.”

“Don’t worry - I’d be gentle,” the Doctor assured her.

“I know, but – I mean… Will you stay?”

“If you want me to.”

“Yeah, I do,” she smiled back at him and put her hand on his to squeeze it lightly.

“I think it will be easier to fall asleep when you’re here with me without the telepathy.”

“What, am I that boring?”

Clara shook her head, giggling and he was proud that he could make her smile.

“But still… tell me if you won’t be able to fall asleep,” he whispered and kissed her forehead softly.

“I will. Thank you for coming here,” she murmured and she snuggled close to him as he wrapped his arms around her.

A few of her fingers found their way through the holes in his jumpers, played with them and felt his warm skin underneath.

“Good night, Clara”

“Night, Doctor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like these short ones?  
> I hope you do.  
> Thanks for reading.
> 
> *PS. After the Christmas special, in the evening of Christmas Day, I will publish a überfluffy (emergency) fluff fic! (Around 2000 words)


End file.
